


mistletoe

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Chloe brings Nadine to the Drake's Christmas get together mostly because she thinks the expression on Nate's face would be funny. The mistletoe was just a bonus.





	mistletoe

Neither of them celebrated Christmas but the chance to bring Nadine to Nate’s Christmas get together had Chloe chuckling and was too good an opportunity to pass up.

 

“You’re sure Sam didn’t tell him I was coming?” Nadine asked as they packed up their stuff in a rented car.

 

“Oh he thinks that his brother deserves the surprise to.” Chloe snickered, “But no actual fighting him please.”

 

Nadine muttered something that may or may not have been an agreement but Chloe didn’t question it. From the corner of her eye she could see Nadine was bundled up, her dislike of the cold weather apparent.

 

The Drake’s house was nondescript, it fit in perfectly with the neighbourhood except that the snowman was dressed to look like Sully. The cigar must have been stolen from him at some point for the extra finesse.

 

“Ready?” Chloe asked as they reached the door and Nadine gave her side eyed look of pure annoyance.

 

She rang the doorbell, hearing scuffling from inside as someone came to answer it. To her disappointment it wasn’t Nate but Elena at the door. Chloe offered her a bright grin. “Merry Christmas, Sunshine.”

 

“Well I can see that name is sticking.” Elena said, shaking her head, and she pulled Chloe into a tight hug. “And you must be Nadine Ross.” Elena said as she let go of Chloe to turn to face Nadine who had shoved her face into her scarf and was shivering. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“I take it it’s nothing good.” Nadine’s voice was muffled from the scarf and Chloe took her arm to pull her inside with her.

 

“Well my husband does like to exaggerate.” Elena crossed her arms. “But did you really beat him up.”

 

“A few times.” Nadine had pulled the scarf off and ran a hand through her hair to dislodge some of the snow that had settled on it.

 

“Enh,” Elena shrugged at the news, “He probably deserved it.”

 

Nadine grinned sharply at her and looked over at Chloe, “I can see why you like her.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Chloe winked, “You’re still first in my heart, love.” The flirting was easy and Nadine just snorted at the response. While they’d been flirting for months nothing had really happened yet and Elena raised an eyebrow at the disappointment in Chloe’s face.

 

Chloe waved her off, hoping she wasn’t about to have that discussion when Nate suddenly skidded into the hall.

 

“Frazer!” He called out, grinning at her, “You made it!” His delight became horror however when he caught sight of Nadine and Nate yelped, rather loudly. The sound made Sully and Sam come running from wherever they had been in the house.

 

“Something to say Drake?” Nadine said drily, crossing her arms.

 

“Why is she- how did she-” Nate was flummoxed, just spitting out sentences without finishing them.

 

Chloe swung her arm over Nadine’s shoulder and leaned against her. “We’re partners.”

 

His eyes darted between them, widening in surprise. Behind him Sam began snickering and Sully shook his head.

 

“Well this is god dammed unexpected development.” Sully said.

 

“Relax Drake.” Nadine told Nate, who was still gaping, “I’m not here to fight you. This time.”

 

“Not during the holidays, darling.” Chloe chided lightly and without looking she could tell Nadine was rolling her eyes.

 

“So,” Elena broke the awkwardness, “Did you want to meet Cassie?”

 

Nate was still in shock as they left the hallway.

 

~~

 

Cassie was only two months old and Chloe had never had much dealings with children but when Elena introduced her as ‘Aunt Chloe’ she felt a warm fondness spread through her.

 

“You never mentioned a kid Frazer.” Nadine commented, she was holding Cassie carefully having scolded Chloe for the way she’d been holding her a moment ago.

 

“She slipped my mind.” Chloe admitted. Her finger was still in Cassie’s firm grasp and she smiled at the small girl in Nadine’s arms. “Where’d you pick up baby handling? I don’t recall seeing that on your resume.”

 

Nadine huffed lightly, “I just like keeping you surprised Frazer.” Her voice dropped a little, as flirtatious as Chloe had heard it a few times now.

 

“Any other tricks up your sleeve?”

 

“Wait and find out, ja?” Nadine passed Cassie off to Elena as she came up next to them again.

 

“Nate still hiding in the kitchen?” Chloe asked mildly, trying to contain her amusement.

 

“He’s ranting at Sam.” Elena chuckled, “So how did the two of you meet anyway?”

 

“I needed some help.” Chloe shrugged. “Nadine answered my call, it was as simple as that.”

 

“Was this before or after Nate complained about her to you?”

 

“I can hardly remembered.” Chloe lied quickly and she could tell that Elena wasn’t buying it.

 

“You should probably talk to him.” Elena glanced back at the kitchen doors.

 

Chloe sighed, “Oh all right.” She walked forward but Nadine caught her arm as she did.

 

“You never mentioned you head from me from Drake.” Nadine was frowning and Chloe was tempted to tease her about it.

 

“I’d heard of you before Nate,” Chloe said, “I just wasn’t completely aware of who you were until he brought you up.”

 

“And you called me anyway?” Nadine seemed surprised.

 

“Would you rather I hadn’t?” Chloe was joking but there was an undercurrent of worry. She and Nadine had come far since their initial team up but she always wondered if Nadine partially regretted it given how Chloe had tricked her.

 

“No.” Nadine was quick to answer, “We’re partners.” Her eyes met Chloe’s with something akin to fondness in them.

 

Chloe opened her mouth to agree when Sam interrupted them, “Well look where you two are standing.” He grinned at them and gestured upwards with a nod of his head.

 

Both of them glanced up, catching the mistletoe that hung above them and Chloe wondered if it’d been there before or Elena had snuck it in after she’d caught the looks Chloe had sent Nadine.

 

“Well love,” Chloe looked back her, “It is tradition.”

 

Nadine smiled slowly, “Far be it from me to break that.” She leaned in, her lips pressing against Chloe’s lightly and they heard Sam sputtering like he hadn’t expected them to actually kiss.

 

She was tempted to deepen it, to pull Nadine closer and show her exactly what a good kisser Chloe was but the audience dampened the mood and she pulled back, catching the embarrassed but proud grin on Nadine’s face that she was sure was echoed on her own. She tugged lightly at her sleeve, keeping her hands busy so she didn’t pull Nadine towards her again.

 

“You’re dating her?!” Nate stood at the doorway, once again staring between them.

 

Chloe’s arm slid around Nadine’s waist, “I did tell you we were partners.”

 

Nadine chuckled in her own amusement and Chloe gave in to temptation to kiss her again, and again, and again.


End file.
